Question: Solve for $x$, $ \dfrac{5x - 5}{x - 2} = \dfrac{1}{3} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $x - 2$ $ 5x - 5 = \dfrac{x - 2}{3} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $3$ $ 3(5x - 5) = x - 2 $ $15x - 15 = x - 2$ $14x - 15 = -2$ $14x = 13$ $x = \dfrac{13}{14}$